At Gomorrah
(The heroes walk in the desert and see Gomorrah in the distance) Pooh and friends: Oh. Timon and Pumbaa: Oh. Stitch: Ooh. Hunter: Gomorrah. Neat. (The camel bleats) Arpid: Let me tell you, after a hard day of looting and pillaging, there is no greater city than Gomorrah. Except maybe Sodom. (Mathayus uncovers the bag full of the daggers) (Arpid chuckles nervously) Arpid: I wish I could join you. Mathayus: You're not going? (takes out one of the dagger) Arpid: (doing the same thing) Believe me, (pretending that he is a hero with a dagger) I'd like to even the score with a few of those Red Guards myself. (Mathayus seizes Arpid's wrist) Arpid: (Mathayus takes the second dagger from him and back into the bag) But with the price I've got on my head, I'd never make it through those gates. Trembly Paw: Come to think of it, we will disguise ourselves. Pooh: Yeah, just like masters of disguises. Mathayus: I have faith in you, my friends. You'll get us in. (The camel grunts) Tigger: How will we disguise ourselves? Pooh: We need the wizards or the fairies. Yogi: You know, guys, we know the fairies are coming: (Flora, Fauna and Merryweather appears) like Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. Flora: Well, look who's here. Winnie the Pooh, Yogi Bear and friends. Merryweather: Why, hello, my friends. Pooh: Oh, hello, ladies. Are we glad to see you. Cindy: Wow. You are the three good fairies? Yogi and Boo Boo told me the story about you. Fauna: Who is this pretty female bear? Yogi: This is my beautiful wife, Cindy. Flora: Pleased to meet you, Cindy. What can we do for you, my friends? Rabbit: Uh, well, you see...um, well, we need some disguise, so we can get in Gomorrah. Merryweather: Oh, ok, guys. We will dress you. Fauna: We'll do the designing. Flora: Now then, all together. (They wave their wands and dress Pooh and friends in disguises) Pooh: Thank you, ladies. Flora: You are very welcome. Merryweather: Well, it's nice to see you. Piglet: Goodbye, ladies. Flora: Goodbye, my dear friends. Come along, girls. We must get going. (They shrink themselves and fly off) Boo Boo: We will see the fairies again, right, Tigger? Tigger: Right. Hunter: Come on, gang. Let's get to Gomorrah. (On the road, the people get to Gomorrah) (The heroes, on the right of the road, stand) Arpid: You see? They've got the city sealed up tighter than a crab's buttocks. I wish there was something I could do to help, but I--I-- Mathayus: Oh, but there is. (He, pretending, punches Arpid and Arpid faints) Sherman: (in Littlefoot's voice) What will we do now? Rabbit: Ok, listen up. We've got to pretend that we have captured the horse thief, like Arpid, and then the guards will let us in. Sherman: Great. (One minute later) (The heroes in disguise walk to the front of Gomorrah) Guard: What business do you have here? Hunter: (deep voice) We've come to collect a bounty. (Mathayus in disguise pulls Arpid's head) Mathayus: Our friend here is right. Horse thief. Guard: Oh, I know this dog. They'll behead him for sure this time. Mathayus: He'll be all the prettier without it. (Three minutes later when the heroes finally got in Gomorrah) (Mathayus puts Arpid in the water to wake him up) (Mathayus chuckles) Arpid: What happened? Mathayus: You got us in. I knew you could do it. A jug of your finest wine for my road-weary friend here. (Mathayus and Arpid walk to the table) Arpid: Wait a minute. The last thing that--that I remember was this huge...Akkadian fist coming straight into-- Woman: (pours the wine and puts the cup on the table) Here's your wine, sir. Please, let me know if there's anything else like. Arpid: Ah. It's good to be back in the big city. (Mathayus pats Aprid's shoulders) Mathayus: Watch my camel for me? Arpid: Gladly. Pooh: Can we come with you? Mathayus: I think your friends, the Road Rovers, Hunter, Colleen, Exile and Blitz can come with me. Can you wait for us? Tigger: Right, Mathayus. You can count on us. Hunter: Shag, you'll stay with our friends til we get back from there. (Shag murmurs) Hunter: Come on, Colleen, Blitz and Exile. Let's go. (Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, and Exile go with Mathayus) Boo Boo: I hope they know what they're doing. Oliver: You got that right. Danny: (running to Sawyer walking) So, I guess we are having a great to the city. Pretty great, huh? Sawyer: So much for preserving the species. Marie: Aunt Sawyer, I'm tired. Berlioz: Me too. And my feet hurt. Toulouse: Shall we get something to eat. Sawyer: We'll get you some fish, kittens. Pooh: Danny? Sawyer? Berlioz? Toulouse? Marie? Is that you? Marie: Hi, Pooh! Toulouse: Hi, Yogi. Sawyer: Pooh? Yogi? What are you all doing here? Yogi: We got ourselves in as the disguises. How about you? Danny: Oh, I, uh, Sawyer and I are on the trip to Gomorrah. And so here we are. Rabbit: Oh, yes, I see what you mean. Oliver: Mom! Dad! Sawyer: Oliver! My son! You're all right. We were worried. Rabbit: You know Oliver? Sawyer: We adopted him. Kittens, I would like you to meet our son, Oliver. Berlioz: Nice to meet you, Oliver. Toulouse: We are pleased to meet you, Oliver. Marie: (in Young Faline's voice) Hello, Oliver. (Oliver stares at Marie) I said hello. Sawyer: (in Bambi's mother's voice) Well, aren't you going to answer her? Oliver: Uh... Sawyer: (in Bambi's mother's voice) You're not afraid, are you? Oliver: No. Sawyer: (in Bambi's mother's voice) Well, then, go ahead. Go on, say hello. Oliver: (in Young Bambi's voice) Hello. Marie: (in Young Faline's voice) He's kind of bashful, isn't he, Aunt Sawyer? Sawyer: I think he is. Cindy: I hope we didn't scare you. Sawyer: Sure, not at all. And we're happy to see you all anyway. Boo Boo: It's nice to see you again too, Sawyer. Danny: Say, who are your friends? Mr. Peabody: My name is Mr. Peabody. And this is my son, Sherman. Princess Paw: I am Princess Paw. Brave Paw: I'm Brave Paw. Trembly Paw: My name is Trembly Paw. Mighty Paw: I am Mighty Paw. Laughing: My name's Laughing Paw, and this is PaPooch. Sawyer: Pleased to meet you all. Arpid: (chuckles) Been working here long time? How's the kabob? (The camel grunts) (Mathayus gets his sack filled with the rubies) (Mathayus and the Road Rovers walk) Man: Merchandise of the highest quality. Virgin steel forged by the monks of Pompeii. Here! Here they are! The world's finest swords. Huh? You can't get respect in Gomorrah without a quality blade-- Woman #1: Birds of paradise, birds of prey. The most beautiful birds in the world. Woman #2: Hey, soldier. Those big muscles look cramped. Woman #3: Perhaps one of us can help you relax. Woman #4: Maybe all of us. (Donkey brays) (Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile stop and look at the palace) (The men work on the statue of Memnon) Hunter: We must be getting close. (Mathayus and the Road Rover of all four walk toward the palace) Boy: Mister, mister. Guide, mister. You need a guide to find your way in Gorromah. Mathayus: A good guide might be able to show me a way into Memnon's palace. Boy: But a smart guide wouldn't, or he'd be shown into Memnon's dungeon. (Boys laugh) (One of them steals Mathayus's sack and the boys run away) Hunter: Quick! Get the boys! (The boys run around) Exlie: Hunter, I cannot see! They run quickly! (Mathayus grabs the boy) Boy #2: I don't have it. (One of the boy runs with a sack rattling) (Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile run after him) (The boy runs and crawls into the hole on the wall) Blitz: Where did he go? Exile: (pointing at the hole on the wall) He went that way. (Five heroes crawl in the hole) (They come out) Colleen: He's disappeared. Hunter: We lost him. Blitz: Did he hide in somewhere? Exlie: Let's try and find out. (Mathayus walks to the vases, drawing his sword) (He taps on the first one with his sword) (He taps on the second one) (Finally he taps on the third with the boy inside it) (He puts his sword back in his sheath and opens the lid) Colleen: Oh. There you are. (The boy rises up) (Mathayus picks the boy out of the vase) Colleen: Now. Where's Mathayus sack you stolen? (The boys offers Mathayus back his sack) Colleen: Thank you. Hunter: And where is one of the rubies? (Mathayus bids the boy to spit one of the rubies out) (The boy obeys) Hunter: Thank you, and good boy. (Mathayus looks at his ruby, thinking what to do with it, and turns to the boy) Mathayus: Do you wanna earn this one? (One minute later, after the boy answers yes) (The boy leads Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile into Memnon) (They hear the noise) (voices and indistinct) (Mathayus grabs the boy who gasps) Mathayus: Shh! (He puts the boy down and draws his sword) Mathayus: Get ready. I'll kill half, you kill half. (The boy turns to look at him) Mathayus: All right. I'll kill 'em all. Boy: (grabbing Mathayus) How about we go around them and not kill anybody? (The boy leads Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile into the chamber where an old man is working on something) (The powder explodes) (An old man takes off his goggles) Old man: Good Lord. Are you going to kill me? Hunter: We are not here to kill you. Old man: Memnon's always threatening to have my head. (The boy reaches to touch the powder) Don't touch that. Boy: What is it? Old man: That's my special magic powder. Boy: Magic powder? (The bird squawks) Old man: Yeah, magic powder. It's a Chinese formula that I procured at great expense. If I get the recipe right, it'll move mountains, clear roadways in an instant--do great things, wonderful things. Or terrible things. Like all my inventions, Memnon will try to use it for war. Mathayus: Where is Memnon? Old man: Oh, do you mean to kill him, do you? (Mathayus points at him with his sword) Mathayus: Yes. Old man: Well, in that case, (pulling Mathayus's sword away from him) I'd say he was in the training courtyard. (Meanwhile) Mr. Rat: Well, Moley, this place is big and wonderful. Mr. Mole: It is, Ratty. Mr. Rat: We are getting hungry. Let's have some lunch. Pooh: Mr. Rat? Mr. Mole? Both: Winnie the Pooh! Mr. Rat: What are you doing here? Rabbit: We were here to see our friends, Danny and Sawyer. Yogi: (in Kuzco's voice) Oh, wait. I know you. You are the men who visited Mr. Scrooge's office. Danny: I know you too. Mr. Mole: It's great to see you. Mr. Rat: We are here to have a lunch: like the traditional rice, soup and porridge. Rabbit: Oh, yes, I see what you mean. Pooh: Can we join you for lunch? Mr. Rat: Sure thing, Pooh. (Meanwhile) (Mathayus (Meanwhile) Rabbit: That was delicious. Mr. Rat: I think it's delicious too. Sawyer: You look handsome, Danny. Danny: (smiles) Aw, come here, my lovely wife. Cindy: (in Ariel's voice) What? (Danny and Sawyer kiss each other) Tigger: Well, I'll be... Pooh: Oh, my goodness. (Danny and Sawyer look at each other for two romantic minutes happily and then turn to Pooh and others) Danny: Oh. You are saying? Cindy: Sawyer is your wife? Danny: Yes, Cindy. We were married. Yogi: When and how did you get married? Sawyer: You see, guys, our story goes back a long time. (Screen fades in when it starts in the beginning (with deleted scene of Belle and Prince Adam's castle) of Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel) (The people in the castle and the guests have the Christmas party) Sawyer: (in Bianca's voice) To my dear Danny. And our wonderful time. Danny: (in Bernard's voice) Uh, yeah, yeah, won-wonderful. Sawyer: (in Bianca's voice) You have been quiet this evening. Is there something in your mind? Danny: (in Bernard's voice) Well, uh, uh, actually...I, uh, I-I was wondering... Sawyer: (in Bianca's voice) Yes, darling? Danny: I--Sawyer, would you...(Danny looks down before seeing the ring dropping and bouncing on the floor) Would you...would you excuse me in a minute? (Danny goes to get the ring and find it) Lumiere: (in the waiter's voice) Pardon, mademoiselle Sawyer, I have some news. Sawyer: (in Bianca's voice) Yes, Lumiere? What is it? Lumiere: You and Danny have been asked to go on a vacation to Corona kingdom. Sawyer: (in Jasmine's voice) That sounds fabulous. (in Bianca's voice) Now where is Danny? I must tell him at once. Lumiere: (in the waiter's voice) Allow me, Madame, I was tell him immediately. (Danny picks up the ring) Danny: Sawyer, (in Bernard's voice) will you marry me? Lumiere: (in the waiter's voice) Quickly, Monsieur, I must speak with you. Danny: (in Bernard's voice) Wait! Not now, Lumiere. I'm busy. (Danny goes back to Sawyer) Lumiere: (in the waiter's voice) No, no, no, Monsieur-- (Lumiere slips and falls on the floor) Sawyer: Danny, (in Bianca's voice) did you talk to Lumiere? Danny: (in Bernard's voice) Uh, yes, but there is something-- Sawyer: (in Bianca's voice) I know it's exactly what you wanted to see Lumiere. He talked to me all about it. Danny: (in Bernard's voice) He did? How did he-- Sawyer: (in Bianca's voice) Oh, it doesn't matter. I think it is the marvelous idea. Danny: (gasps in excitement) (in Bernard's voice) You do? I mean you...you really want to. Sawyer: (in Bianca's voice) I don't think it is the matter of wanting. It's the matter of adventure! Danny: Adventure? (in Bernard's voice) I never thought of it. Well, um, all right, all right, how does the next date in April sound? Sawyer: (chuckles) Oh, no, no, no. (in Bianca's voice) They must act immediately tonight. Danny: (in Bernard's voice) Tonight? (Sawyer leaves the table) But...but...uh, wait. (Danny follows her) Uh, Sawyer, this is so sudden, I mean, don't you at least need a doubt or something? Sawyer: (in Bianca's voice) No. It just all our friends. They're waiting over here. (Danny and Sawyer walks to their friends, the people and the guests applauding) Wooly the Mammoth: (in Judge mouse's voice) Oh, there you are. Now come on, come along. Sawyer: My friends, (in Bianca's voice) we have a fortune announcement. Danny (in Bianca's voice) and I have decided to have a vacation to Corona Kingdom. Danny: Wait a minute. What's is Corona Kingdom? Sawyer: It's a marvelous place. Danny: It is? Sawyer: (in Jasmine's voice) Yes. (Sawyer kisses Danny) Crowd: Aaaah. Timothy Mouse: What are we waiting for? Let's get going! Tillie Hippo: Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy oh, boy! Papa Q. Bear: We might see the Lantern Ceremony! (In the middle of Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel) Danny: Hey, Sawyer. (in Bernard's voice) There's something, uh, I've been wanting to ask you. Sawyer: (in Bianca's voice) Yes? What is it? Danny: (in Bernard's voice) Well, um, it's like this. I would be...most honored...if.. Jim Crow: Hey there, son! Here come Eugene again! Eugene: So, can I ask you something? (Eugene appears with the firewoods) Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strength in my hand? Because I'm not going to lie. That would be stupendous. Hey, you all right? Rapunzel: (turning to Eugene) Oh! Sorry, yes. Just lost in thought, I guess. (Eugene looks at her in curiosity) Eugene: I mean, because here's the thing, (putting the firewoods on the ground) superhuman good looks, I've always had them. Born with it. (Timothy Mouse sits on the ground) But can you imagine the possibilities of this? (Tillie Hippo turns to look) Sawyer: So, Danny, what were you gonna ask me? Danny: Well, I...Never mind. Let's get some sleep now. (In the end of Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel) Danny: (Bernard's voice) Before anything else happens, will you marry me? Sawyer: (Bianca's voice) Of course, I will. Timothy Mouse: (Jake's voice) Well done. Jim Crow: All of us can be sure in for a surprise! (Screen fades into when the wedding starts) (Screen fades back to when Sawer tells the end of the story) Sawyer: And that's how it ends. Princess Paw: (in Marie's voice) How romantic. Boo Boo: It's a very great story, Sawyer. (Meanwhile) (In the training courtyard) (Two of Memnon's training men prepares to fight Memnon and then one of them yells) (They fight Memnon, but he kicks and fight them) (The second one fights Memnon, yelling) (Memnon hits him who falls on the ground) (Memnon fights the first one with his own two wooden sword before the first one falls on the ground) (Memnon drops them and the servants cheer) (Meanwhile) (Mathayus climbs up the ladder, but before that, he turns to the boy, and takes out one of the rubies out, claiming his promise, and throws it to the boy) Hunter: We want to thank you, my boy. Boy: Shukrin. Hunter: Come on, guys. We have to see Memnon's up to. (Mathayus continues to climb the ladder) (Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile climb on the ladder) (Meanwhile) (Memnon stands on the step) (Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Exile and Blitz appear up on the watcher tower) Hunter: There he is. Blitz: I wonder what he's doing. (Mathayus prepares to shoot Memnon) (An archer in training prepares, ready to shoot on the target and shoots Memnon, but the shot is missed when Memnon caught an arrow) (Some people applaud and cheer) Boy's voice: No! Let me go! (grunts) (The 2 guards appear with the boy caught in their hands) Boy: I didn't do anything! (Memnon takes a ruby out of the boy's hand) Memnon: You know the penalty for thievery. Don Karnag: I know you trying to steal the ruby. Guards him to the table. (The guards take the boy to the table) Boy: No! Exlie: The guards have captured the boy. Colleen: (in Bianca's voice) Oh, that poor boy. This is dreadful. (One of the guards clear the things out of the table) (Mathayus still prepares to shoot Memnon) (Memnon sits on the chair and the women, holding the dishes of the fruits, offers him some grapes) Hunter: What about the boy? The guards are hurting him! We need to stop them! (The guards hold the boy) (Takmet grabs an axe) Boy: (whimpers) Oh no. (Mathayus turns to Memnon and back to the boy) (Takmet targets the boy's arm) (Mathayus prepares to shoot Memnon) Boy: No! (Mathayus prepares to shoot where Takmet is about to cut the boy's arm) (Mathayus shoots an axe) Guard #1: Intruder! Guard #2: Intruder! (Memnon stands up and turns to Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile) Don Karnage: (in Clayton's voice) What's going on around here? Hunter: Ok, now! (Mathayus prepares to shoot and shoots Memnon but the shot is blocked by Memnon's sword) (The soldiers shoot at Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile) Hunter: We have to get back to the others and fast! (Mathayus, Hunter and his friends get out of the tower by jumping out of it while the soldiers shoot at them) (They run as fast as they can) Commander: Follow me! (In the chamber) (Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exlie enter it) Old man: You again. Mathayus: How do we get outta here? Old man: Through the door. Mathayus: (looking at the catapult) What's that? Old man: That's one of my latest inventions. It was meant to be a means of quick transportation, but there was a little problem with the landings. (The pounding on the door sounds) Man from outside: Open! Open! (Mathayus touches the handle) Old man: Don't touch that. You'll set it off. Mathayus: Right. (Mathayus run) Hunter: Come, everyone, hop on! (Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile hop on the catapul) (Mathayus throws his dagger at handle and on it before it pushes) Hunter: Here we go! (The catapult moves and throws Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile) (They fly through the window, and outside and through another window and enter the room where the ladies are out) Lady #1: Oh. (giggles) Lady #2: Oh, my! (Mathayus draws his sword) Lady #4: A man. Lady #5: And four talking dogs. Colleen: Where are we? What is this place? Lady #5: Lord Memnon's harem. But he visits so rarely. Lady #6: And it gets so lonely. Blitz: (smiles in love when the ladies touch them) Boy, pretty ladies. Exile: (smiles in love when the ladies touch them) (in Thomas O'Malley's voice) Beautiful. (Mathayus look at them in curiosity) (Meanwhile, in the chamber) (The guards open the door and enter the chamber) Old man: Can't you leave me alone, Thorak? Thorak: Watch your tongue, Philos. (The guards search everywhere) Old man: Careful with those! They're delicate instruments. Thorak: You're lucky Lord Memon has a taste for your "science", you old fool. (walk with the guards who found no spies, walking out of the chamber) If I find out you had anything to do with thsee intruders, I will send the executioner. (Thorak walk out of the chamber at last) (Meanwhile, in Memnon's harem) Lady #1: We know how to please. (Mathayus chuckles nervously and two of the ladies takes the dagger out) Mathayus: Oh, I'm sure you do, ladies, but I-- Lady #1: Stay with us. Lady #6: (Lady #8 takes the bow out) Stay with us. Mathayus: That's nice, but now' not a good time. Lady #2: (one of the ladies walks to the gong) We will make your every fantasy come true. Hunter: Blitz! Exile! Snap out of it! Blitz: (smiles in love) I can't help it. They're so beautiful. (One of the ladies hits the gong with the stick) (Blitz and Exile snap out of it when hearing the gong) (Mathayus grunts) (Women screaming) Hunter: (in Patcha's voice) You're ok? You're all right? Exile: (in Kuzco's voice) Yeah. Yeah, I think we're all right. (The guards enter the harem) (Mathayus grabs his sword but finds it and his daggers) Hunter: Your sword! Where is your sword? (The guards, with their swords drawn, block the way out) (He slashes Mathayus, but Mathay moves and fights the guard) (Mathayus grabs his arms, when the other guard slashes, blocks his sword with the guard's sword) (Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile fight the guards) (Mathayus grabs his own sword he found and kills the guard and throws him into the pond) (The last guard jumps on Mathayus and grabs him) (The soldiers appear in harem) Thorak: Kill them! (Mathayus turns with the guard holding him and the soldiers shoot the guard) (Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile run) (The women run and scream) (Mathayus cuts the rope on the gong) (Hunter rolls it to block the shots of the arrows while he, Mathayus, Colleen, Blitz and Exile run) (The door is open, breaking them out) Soldier #1: After them! (The soldiers run out of the harem and after Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile running and rolling the gong) (The gong breaks the door and the stonewall) (Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile grab on the broken wall) (Inside) (The soldiers still run after them) (Outside) (Mathayus look up and turns to look down) Hunter: We got to jump on it! It's the only way! (Mathayus turns to the soldiers coming out and he, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile jump) Thorak: Go get them! (Two soldiers jump after them) (Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile fall into the room where Cassia was taking a bath) (Her servants throws the peddles of the flowers on the pond) (Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile fall and land on the floor) (Cassia's servants scream and run out of the room) (Mathayus groans) (Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile stand up and Mathayus draws his sword) Exile: Where on earth are we? Hunter: Some kind of another room. Blitz: Guys, look. (Cassia appears out of the pond) (She grabs her dagger and tries to stop Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile) Cassia: Well, are you gonna try to kill me or just stare at me? Hunter: Um, stare at you? Cassia: (in Jasmine's voice) Do I know you? Exile: We guess so. Why? Cassia: You remind me somebody I met in Memnon's tent. (The soldiers outside break the wall inside) (Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile run to her in the pond and jump into it) Cassia: (slashes Mathayus's elbow and cuts it a tiny bit) Hyah! Mathayus: Ow. Cassia: Humph. (Mathayus grabs Cassia) Mathayus: Take the breaths. Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile: Ok. (take their breaths) (Mathayus and Cassia, with their mouths close and their breaths holding, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile sink into the water) (The soldiers enter the room) (The water pours empty on the pond) (Meanwhile, Mathayus, Cassia, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile enter the tunnel on the water and slide out of the tunnel like the water slide) (They fall into the water) (Meanwhile) (Outside) (The children drops the coins into the pond) (The boy drops a coin into it) (Cassia appears out of the water) Boy: Gods be praised! (Cassia gasps and gets the cloth to wrap herself around and Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile come out of the water) (Mathayus grabs Cassia) Cassia: (grunts) How dare you touch me! (Mathayus carries her out of the pond) (Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile get out of the pond) Mathayus: Sorceress, I am an Akkadian hired to kill you. Now, we find ourselves in a position where you are of more use to us alive. Don't make me change my mind. You're coming, guys? Hunter: Happy that we are back. (Mathayus, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile walk back to find Pooh and others, taking Cassia with them) (Meanwhile) Arpid: And he said, it's not the size of the hump, it is the motion of the camel. (Arpid and the men laugh in laughter) (Horn sounds) (Women scream) (The soldiers run) Cindy: What's that? Tigger: I think we hear the sound of the horn. Arpid: Alas, I must leave you now. Danny: Sawyer, we have to get out of here. Sawyer: Right, Danny. Mr. Rat: Come on, Moley. We must get out of here. Rabbit: Run! Run! Run! Timon: Let's get going! Simba: Right behind you. (Inside the chamber) (The old man walk to the window and look through it) (The soldiers run) Commander: There's the traitor! Old man: Oh, great gods! (He runs to pack his things) (Outside) (The soldiers run) (Mathayus, Cassia, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz and Exile walk out of the gateway as the disguises)Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts